That Kind of Love
by LeeneyBean
Summary: Ipod drabble. Some happy, some sad, some smut, all Puckleberry.


**A/N: So I decided to try out the Ipod drabble challenge. There's some happy, some sad, and some smut. I might do it again if I get a good response.**

**Legal: I own not one thing except my ideas. Please don't take them without asking.**

* * *

(Stay – Sugarland)

"Please don't go." She heard Puck sigh, and he sat back down on the bed.

"We've done this. A hundred times. This is the part where I leave and go home to my wife."

"I know. I know. I just… not yet. I can't not have you here right now." Rachel reached out to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled it towards her but he didn't move. He barely even budged. She decided then that she had to go to him. Getting up on her knees, she pushed her bare chest flush against his back, and started kissing his neck and shoulder.

"Why are you doing this Rach?" He shrugged his shoulder and Rachel sat back on her heels.

"I just…" She huffed her breath out, "You always leave after. And I just don't want you to this time."

"But why?" He turned his torso towards her, his face completely unreadable. "Why can't you just let me go?"

"I want you." He shook his head and stood up, grabbing his boxers off the end of the bed.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

(Numb – Pink)

Rachel held her head high and walked down the hallway, ignoring all the catcalls and whistles. These people didn't know the truth. Just the rumor.

_It's okay. Just relax. It's not a big deal. Just lay still and it won't hurt. That's my girl._

And she believed him because she trusted him. She could feel the tears start to trickle down her face. She turned towards her shoulder, trying to get that traitor tear before it could fall. She was so preoccupied and lost in thought that she ran straight into Puck. Startled, she stepped back and looked at him.

"Noa- Puck. Sorry." She took a step to walk around him, but he moved in front of her. She stared at the floor, waiting to see his shoes move out of the way, but he just stood there. More traitor tears started to build and she sniffled her drippy nose.

"Come on." Puck reached down and took her hand, pulling her behind him. Rachel didn't notice where they were until Puck stopped.

"Nurse Edwards, I need a note to take Rachel home. She's sick." Rachel felt the tears build up more, and start to fall. Puck pulled her back out the door and towards the student parking lot. When they reached the doors he pulled her up next to him and put his arm around her.

"I know what happened. What do you need me to do? I'll kill him if you want me to." Rachel started sobbing in earnest and Puck pulled her into his chest.

"Just take me home."

"I can do that."

* * *

(I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace)

Puck flipped Rachel onto her back and positioned himself over her, teasing her with his tip.

"You want this? I need to hear you" Rachel grabbed at his neck, trying to pull him down to her. He resisted, "Come on baby, tell me what you need."

"I need… Fuck, Noah."

"You got it." He shoved himself in to the hilt, making her cry out. He started out at a moderate rhythm but she was having none of it, shoving herself against him, forcing him in deeper every time. So this was not going to be nice sex. He could deal with that. He reached down towards his knee and grabbed her ankle, pulling it up and setting on his shoulder. Rachel moaned with the new angle, wiggling and moaning his name in-between the gasps as he hit that spot inside her. Puck started to get lost in the motions, but quickly remembered where he was and who he was with. He slowed down to almost nothing, causing her to grunt and try to grab for him again.

"Don't… no… faster." He obliged, again and again increasing his speed until he could feel her start to come undone and then nearly stopping, forcing her to ask him for what she needed. He could never get enough of hearing her ask for things like this; she was so dis-inhibited when she was in the throws of passion. Puck felt himself start to grin, thinking about how crazy she had to be going when,

"Please Noah! Please… please… I need to… ugh please." His trademark smirk appeared and he gave his girl what she was begging for, watching her eyes pop open and feeling her come around him, squeezing and milking him as he came with her. He collapsed on top of her, panting right along with her jagged breaths. She was gasping and moaning still, going through aftershocks and kissing every square inch of skin she could find. He rolled off of her when her breathing had returned to normal, and pulled her to him, deciding to cuddle with her since he was far from being done tonight. She snuggled back into him and he could hear her breathing become even as she drifted off to sleep. He closed his eyes and was almost there with her when he heard her say,

"I hate you Noah."

* * *

(The Moment I Said It – Imogen Heap)

He felt his phone vibrate, but he was already out the door and didn't want to look at it, knowing that he would turn around if it was from her. He knew it was from her. Of course it was. They would fight and hurt each other, but as soon as he had his coat on to go find some fresh air, there she was, texting "I'm sorry. Come back." And like a fool he went back. Because he honestly can't imagine his life without that tiny woman running every minute of it.

He knew the fight tonight was his fault. Of course it was. She had owned every part of him since they were sophomores in high school. No other girl had ever done for him or with him what she did. But he just gets this itch in his soul sometimes to go be wild and dangerous. It's never another woman or anything stupid, just him coming home drunk or high, pretending that he's the one in control. Honestly he didn't even want to be. He wanted to be her man, and then he screwed it up. He made it to the neighborhood park and fell onto one of the swings. He felt his phone vibrate again, and he reached in to get it, knowing already that he's about to start walking home. He loved her too much to stay gone long.

"I love you. Come back."

"We can figure it out. I promise."

"Please don't take the car. I can't imagine getting a call that you're in the hospital from drunk driving."

"I love you."

"I left the door unlocked. Please come home."

"Noah please don't do this." He had tears streaming down his face, reading the texts from the woman who loved him more than anyone ever has. He doesn't deserve her.

"I'll be home in a minute. Not driving. Love you."

So he started the walk back home, his hand on the ring in his pocket he took off tonight at the bar. He pulled it out, put it on, and decided that he would never take it off again.

* * *

(Lollipop Remix – Framing Hanley)

Puck started vocalizing, seeing Santana's eyes get bigger as she recognized the song.

Shorty wanna hump you know

_I'd love to touch her lovely lady lumps_

Puck smiled at how uncomfortable Mr. Schue looked, and he felt the badass coming back to him.

She licked me like a lollipop

All the guys were rocking out and jamming right along, and Santana had that predatory look in her eyes that Puck usually couldn't resist, but not today. Today he had a different target; the girl in the schoolgirl skirts and knee high socks. Today he needed to embarrass her, to prove he was back on top.

Puck scanned the room and found her in the back row. But she didn't look mortified. She looked… he'd seen that look on hundreds of girls, but on her face it was completely out of place. Rachel Berry didn't know what it was to be turned on. She was a prude. Wasn't she? He decided to push his luck, staring right at her as he sang,

Call me so I can get it juicy for ya

_Call me so I can come and do it for ya,_

And watched as she fished her phone out of her purse. Puck almost forgot the words. He unconsciously took a step towards her, then thought twice. Better not ruin this until he knew what it was. He winked up at her, and she winked right back.

Get on your knees

"I will" she mouthed. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

(Killing Loneliness – H.I.M.)

She snuggles into him, running her hands up and down his torso and he breathes in the scent of her hair. These are the moments that they both treasure. The moments where they don't have to be anything but together. Puck runs his callused fingers through her locks, pulling them out to fan above her head like a crown. Rachel draws herself closer to him and presses a kiss to his collarbone, nuzzling his neck. He reaches over to press his lips against her forehead, thankful in the moment that neither feels the need to talk. There's nothing to be said.

Too soon the moment is over, and Rachel is gathering her books together and shoving them into her satchel.

"I…" She starts but Puck shakes his head, sitting up and putting his feet on the floor.

"Don't. There's nothing to say. We're just two people who were lonely. What's some making out between strangers right?" Puck smiles but Rachel just nods and turns toward the door. She turns the handle and then looks back at him.

"I'll wait for you. At school I mean." She meets his eyes for a minute then walks out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Yeah." Puck stares at the door for five minutes expecting her to come back in, but she never does.

* * *

(At Seventeen – Janis Ian)

"Take it away Rachel." Mr. Schue gestures forward and Rachel takes her place in front of the piano, hoping that he understands that she's singing about him. But she can tell from the way he's staring out the window that he doesn't even care.

I learned the truth at seventeen That love was meant for beauty queens

She chances a glance up at him, but he's now focused on the ceiling tiles. She feels a tear glide down her cheek but she can't stop singing now. It would be weird.

To those of us who knew the pain Of valentines that never came

Rachel grabs the bottom of her skirt and balls up her fists, trying to concentrate on anything but the clenching in her chest that says that she wasted her energy and time and let herself fall in love with someone who never wanted her. She looks down at the floor and finishes the song, hoping that her voice doesn't betray her utter sadness and loneliness.

That call and say come dance with me

_And murmur vague obscenities_

_That ugly girls like me_

_At seventeen_

(The one – Gary Allan)

"Dance with me?" Rachel found herself staring up into a set of green eyes that looked as vulnerable as she had ever seen them look. She nodded and stood up, letting him lead her by the hand out on the dance floor. Puck placed her hands around his neck then wound his hands around her back, pulling her flush with his body. They started swaying back and forth, just staring at each other until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Rachel smiled, hearing the edge in his voice, the defensiveness to protect himself from getting hurt. She's learned over the three years they've been in Glee Club that he's a complete teddy bear; he just has to trust you enough to let you past the hard exterior.

"Why… everything. Dinner, the limo, the dance… I thought when you asked me to prom it was just because everyone else was already taken." She didn't know it was possible, but Puck pulled her closer to him. She felt him take a deep breath and then heard him blow it out. She laid her head against his chest and waited. Sure enough, after a couple more false starts he blurted out,

"I saw you the other day and I realized that I wanted you like really wanted you but I didn't know how you would react I thought you would freak out and everything so I just asked you here so I could hold you in my arms again before you leave for New York cause I'm not gonna be the guy that screws up your plans but I can't live without you anymore and I…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I love you too."

"….how we're going to… what did you say?" Rachel pulled her head back from his shoulder and looked him in his eyes.

"I said I love you too." Puck's face lit up, and he picked her up and swung her around. Rachel laughed and hugged her arms around his neck tighter.

"Rach, I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever… I'll do everything you ask, I swear I will, I'll take you out on dates and…" Rachel put her hand over his mouth.

"I know you will." Puck set her back down on her feet and leaned down to kiss her. Rachel smiled and kissed him back, glad he finally realized what she had known for months.


End file.
